Největší z ninjů
by Alecta
Summary: Raikage přemítá o největším z ninjů, který kdy žil. Překlad originálu The Greatest Shinobi od The Other One 7721.


**Prohlášení:** Postavy patří Masashi Kishimotovi a příběh **The Other One 7721** , která je autorkou anglického originálu The Greatest Shinobi. **  
**

* * *

 **Největší z ninjů**

Nikdo nemohl doufat v to, že by překonal Namikaze Minata. Konoha měla mnoho vynikajících ninjů, víc než většina vesnic, ale žádný z nich se nemohl rovnat se Čtvrtým Hokagem.

První Hokage byl zakladatelem Konohy a génius, jeho schopnosti v ninjutsu ale nebyly takové, jako jakými oplýval Čtvrtý. Legendární Sanninové byly výborní ninjové, ale jejich síla byla vyvážena jejich slabinami. Tsunade byla silná, ale hrála hazard. Jiraiya se nikdy nevzdával, ale byl to zvrhlík. Orochimaru byl brilantní, ale příliš toužil po moci. Jejich slabosti byly stejně velké jako jejich síla. Dokonce i Bílý tesák z Konohy, který měl nakročeno k tomu stát se legendou, zanechal mise a pod náporem hanby spáchal sebevraždu.

Netrvalo dlouho a Čtvrtý překonal všechny, kteří byli před ním. Je pravda, že ninjové se stále zdokonalují, získávají další znalosti a zlepšují techniky, ale všechno má svůj limit. Musí existovat hranice, kam až se někdo může zlepšit. Čtvrtý byl tou hranicí. Předčil všechny ostatní tak moc, že se zdálo nemožné překonat cokoli, co dokázal.

Smrt Čtvrtého byla dnem smutku pro celý svět ninjů. Dokonce i nepřátelští ninjové chápali ztrátu největšího z ninjů. Všichni považovali Čtvrtého za nepřemožitelného; většina ninjů si myslela, že ho nic nemůže zabít. Svým způsobem měli pravdu. Tu noc, Čtvrtý nepřišel o svůj život; naopak, daroval ho. Obětoval sám sebe, aby mohl zapečetit Kyuubiho do novorozeněte. Celý svět truchlil nad ztrátou velikého vůdce. Největší ninja zemřel a nebylo mu ani třicet let. V tom jediném okamžiku pohaslo světlo ze světa ninjů.

Raikage zkroutil hlavou. Respektoval toho muže, což je něco, co mohl říct jen o pár dalších. I pět let po smrti Čtvrtého je smyslem života všech ninjů splnit misi a dostat zaplaceno. Nikoho už nezajímala cesta ninjů. Světlo bylo navždy pryč.

Trvalo jedenáct let než se Raikage setkal poprvé s tím chlapcem. Ten kluk ho přišel prosit o odpuštění pro svého přítele Uchihu Sasukeho za zabití Raikageho bratra, Killera B. Dokonce zašel tak daleko, že ho o odpuštění pro Uchihu prosil na kolenou. Raikageho to akorát znechutilo. Ten kluk neměl vůbec žádnou úctu k sobě jakožto k ninjovi. Byl to jen další bezcenný příslušník spodiny. Kdo to byl, se dozvěděl až později po jejich setkání. Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki Kyuubiho a syn Čtvrtého Hokageho. Jak jen mohl být takový nekňuba synem Čtvrtého Hokageho?

Podruhé toho kluka spatřil během Čtvrté velké války ninjů. Ten kluk nedbal všech rozkazů a chtěl se zúčastnit bitev. Kvapně na něj zaútočil s nadějí, že během čekání, než se Kyuubi znovu objeví, porazí Madaru. Ten kluk se vyhnul jeho útoku. Vyhnul! Jediný člověk, který kdy byl rychlejší než samotný Raikage, byl Čtvrtý Hokage. Možná přece jen po něm ten kluk něco zdědil. Když uviděl jeho odhodlání chránit své nejbližší, Raikage ho nechal odejít. Zdálo se, že ten kluk měl svoji vlastní cestu ninji.

Znovu Naruta uviděl, až když bylo po válce. Nepřítel se konečně přestal pohybovat, což znamenalo, že zdroj justu musel být zničen. Kromě toho byla Madarova kontrola nad všemi Bijuu zlomena. Raikage pozoroval kráter, který vznikl po zásahu Rasenshurikenu. Uprostřed kráteru ležel Madara, mrtev. Pravděpodobně vyčerpaný, na jeho okraji klečel Naruto. Když se na Naruta znovu podíval, Raikage uviděl, že se směje. Naruto na něj vzhlédl a promluvil: „Přál bych si, aby pro Madaru existoval způsob, jak dosáhnout spasení."

„Madara byl náš nepřítel. Už dávno přišel o jakoukoli možnost na svoji spásu."

„I tak to ale byl ninja. Mojí první misí mimo vesnici bylo ochránit stavitele před teroristou Zabuzou. Byl to ninja z Mlžné, který byl už od útlého věku trénován stát se nelítostným zabijákem. Tehdy s sebou měl i chlapce, přibližně v mém věku. Haku zemřel, když chránil Zabuzu, a i přesto, že Zabuza Hakua zachránil a sám ho trénoval, nezdálo se, že by mu bylo líto jeho smrti. Zeptal jsem se ho tedy, jak mu může být lhostejné, že pro něho Haku zemřel. Nejprve mi řekl, že ninjové jsou jen nástroje. Ninja by měl být připraven kdykoli položit svůj život. A víte, co udělal jen chvíli potom? Začal brečet. Trénovaný zabiják plakal nad ztrátou svého přítele. A právě tehdy jsem se rozhodl, že moje cesta ninji bude ochraňovat své nejbližší a vždy dodržet své sliby. Ten den jsem se ale naučil i něco jiného. Všichni můžeme dosáhnout spásy."

Raikage pozoroval chlapce, o kterém si myslel, že nemá žádnou cestu ninji. A tak se stalo, že tenhle nekňuba skončil jako jejich zachránce. Tenhle kluk, který byl celé své dětství nenáviděn, neznal nepřítele. V jeho očích nebyl nikdo mimo dosah spásy. Dokonce ani Uchiha Madara.

A v ten moment, než dorazili i ostatní Kagové, to Raikagemu došlo. Nikdo nemohl doufat v to, že by překonal Uzumaki Naruta.

* * *

 **Poznámka překladatele:** Můj první překlad. Mým cílem je obohatit českou komunitu o některé velmi povedené kousky.


End file.
